Bad Blood
by amethyst-jt
Summary: When Seth Rollins is violently attacked by his best friend Roman, he knows that something is wrong. The eyes that once looked at him with kindness are now filled with hate. How can someone so familiar become a stranger over night?
1. Chapter 1

Seth Rollins regained consciousness with a jerk. His body screamed at him in agony and he slowly opened his eyes. His arms were tied above his head and he could barely feel them anymore. His body was hanging off a closed-mouth hook attached to the beam above him and his feet could barely touch the floor. He looked around the dimly lit room and saw all of the concrete surrounding him and realized that he was most likely in a basement somewhere.

He wracked his mind and his last memory was of lying on the couch watching a football game with a bowl of popcorn. How he got from there to here was completely unknown to him. He must have been kidnapped or something but he didn't know anyone that would do something like that to him. Sure he was a smart-ass but that usually didn't get you kidnapped and hanging in a dirty, cold basement.

Before he had a chance to really think more on the subject, the door creaked open and he breathed a sigh of relief. His best friend Roman Reigns stood in the doorway. He was saved!

Roman walked towards him and stopped right when he got in front of him. He wanted to ask Roman to help him down but his throat was so dry, that only a muffled croak came out of him. Roman smirked and walked around him. Seth turned his body to try and see where Roman was going but his arms screamed in protest so he had no choice but to let his body swing back to where it was before.

When Roman came back around, he raised his arm and Seth saw a long black whip with metal spikes sticking out of it dangling from Roman's fingertips.

"Wha..?" Was all he managed to get out before Roman grabbed his t-shirt by the collar and tore it off. Bits of fabric clung to his arms and his neck but the rest of his torso was bare.

Roman smirked again and walked behind him and before he could even flinch away he heard the whip sail through the air mere seconds before searing agony split the skin on his back open and he screamed with everything he had. Roman whipped him with all his might 10 times, Seth knew because he forced himself to count every lash to keep himself sane. His screams echoed in the basement until he was sure that he had shredded his vocal chords and he couldn't do anything more than whimper.

Roman came back around and stood in front of him with a satisfied look on his face. "Now we can really have some fun."

* * *

Seth woke up again but he didn't want to open his eyes. His mind still couldn't come to terms with the fact that he had been so brutally tortured by his best friend, the guy that couldn't even hurt a fly. He slowly realized that he wasn't hanging anymore, but lying down somewhere that smelled terrible and his arms hurt so bad he couldn't even move them. He opened his eyes and looked up at a dim streetlight and realized that he wasn't in that basement anymore. He was free!

He looked around and saw that he had been tossed in an alley right behind a dumpster. Even though every motion of his body caused him pain, he tried to reach down to his pants pocket. He felt something heavy there and hoped that his cell phone was still there. It felt like it took hours but he finally managed to get his cell phone out and on the ground near his head. He turned to lie on his side with a whimper and pressed a few buttons on his phone. "Hello?" He heard through the speaker on his phone. The deep voice that greeted him was one he had heard many times, telling stories, jokes and generally making him happy. He had called Roman! As soon as he heard his voice he started sobbing uncontrollably. The person he trusted most in this world hurt him more than he ever thought possible. He didn't think that anything would come of it but he stopped crying long enough to whisper "Help me." into the phone before he passed out again.

* * *

The next time he woke up he was in the hospital. He knew before he even opened his eyes where he was, the beeping of a blood pressure monitor and the smell of disinfectant greeted him and he wanted to smile. He was okay! Someone found him and called for help. He finally tried to open his eyes and immediately regretted it. His vision was swimming and his swollen eyes hurt with every blink.

"He's awake!" He heard a voice yell and someone was gently holding his hand. Even though it hurt, he had to turn his head and look at the person holding his hand so gently. He had to blink a few times to try to clear his vision but he was really seeing the concerned face of his former best friend turned torturer, Roman Reigns.

* * *

 _ ***I've had this idea floating around in my mind for a little while and decided that it was time to write it. This chapter might look like it but it won't really be too dark.**_


	2. Chapter 2

When Roman received the call he was in bed, he wasn't sleeping, he was suffering from one of his frequent bouts of insomnia so he was reading a true crime novel. He saw that the call was from his best friend Seth and smiled. He was probably calling to gloat about winning their bet on the football game tonight. He answered. "Hello?"

He listened but heard nothing but silence for the first moment then the most heartbreaking sobs filled his ear. "Seth?" He asked, panic building. Seth could be a little emotional at times, but he never cried. Seth wouldn't answer his calls, just continued to cry. He put his phone on speaker and started putting his clothes on as fast as he could. His eyes filled with tears, the sobs more than he could bear to hear from Seth and then he heard it, a small, hoarse "Help me." and then nothing.

The phone was still connected but now there was silence from the other end of the line. He put his sneakers on and grabbed the phone and ran out of the house. He got in the car and then realized that he didn't know where Seth was calling from. Luckily he had a track your friends app on his phone and he looked at the map where the flashing dot indicated Seth was. It was a really rough neighborhood and he worried that Seth had been mugged, or hurt.

His phone was still connected to Seth's but it was still silent on Seth's side. "Hang on Seth, I'm coming." he said as he started his car and started driving at a break-neck pace. He didn't care how many speeding tickets he got, he just needed to get to Seth. Luckily it was so late at night, or early morning that the streets were mostly empty and he got to Seth in about 10 minutes flat.

He got out of the car and slammed the door so hard, he was worried that he had broken it but he didn't care, Seth was more important. He followed the blinking dot on the app until he got to a dark alley. He turned on his cell phone flashlight and walked down the alley, checking every single area for Seth or his phone and the closer he got to the dumpster, the more scared he got.

He swung his flashlight around and saw a hand lying on the ground and his heart almost stopped. He ran to the dumpster and looked around the side. He fell to his knees on the filthy ground when he saw the body of his best friend, bruised and bloody and almost unrecognizable. He lay his hand on his cold chest and felt it rising slowly and he breathed a sigh of relief that Seth was still alive. He took off his jacket and lay it over Seth's body gently, wishing that he could take him off the dirty ground but he knew that he shouldn't move Seth in case he had more injuries that he couldn't see.

He hung up his phone and hurriedly called 911 and he stayed on the line with the operator until the ambulance came but he was in such a daze he couldn't think of anything other than holding Seth's cold hand and trying to warm it up.

The paramedics stabilized Seth's neck and loaded him up onto a backboard before putting him in an ambulance and he remembered shooing away the police men that were trying to ask him questions and getting in the ambulance with Seth. They wouldn't let him hold Seth's hand in the ambulance as they worked on him so he murmured reassuring things to Seth, hoping he could hear him and find some comfort that he wasn't alone.

They arrived at the hospital and they whisked Seth away from him and he paced the hallway outside the emergency room, running his hand through his long loose hair not even noticing the blood on his hands. The police caught up with him as he was pacing and he followed them to a room where they asked him questions which he answered as quickly as he could, wanting nothing more than to get back to Seth's side.

When they were done with the questions he still wasn't allowed to see Seth yet so he went to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face and that's when he saw the blood on his hands. He ran to the toilet and threw up. When he was done, he sank down on the floor and brought his knees up and wrapped his arms around his legs. He put his head down and cried.

He allowed himself a few minutes to fall apart before pulling himself back together. He needed to be strong for Seth. He got off the floor, washed his hands, rinsed his mouth out and put his hair back in a bun. He didn't feel better but at least he looked better, calmer.

He had just sat down in the waiting room when the doctor came out. He jumped out of his chair.

"Mr. Reigns, you're a friend of Mr. Rollins?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." He said quietly. "Can you tell me how he's doing?"

The doctor looked at him sternly. "He's in very bad shape and we were hoping that you could tell us how to get in touch with his family."

"Seth doesn't have any family, I'm the closest thing he has to family. I'm his emergency contact."

"In that case, we can talk." The doctor pulled out a clipboard and handed it to Roman. "Seth is still unconscious and can't give his consent but we would like to do a rape kit on him."

Roman sucked in his breath. "He's been..."

The doctor held up his hand. "We're not sure. With the amount of abuse he's gone through we can't rule it out. There's a lot of blood on his pants but we won't be able to tell for sure unless we do it. And it will hurt less if we do it while he is unconscious."

Roman looked down at the clipboard and picked up the pen. He said a silent prayer hoping that Seth hadn't been raped and signed his name on the consent form.

The doctor took the clipboard back. "You can see him as soon as we're done."

Roman sank down on the chair in the waiting room as the doctor walked away. His mind was blank as he sat there counting down the seconds until he got to see Seth again.

* * *

They settled Seth into a proper hospital room before he was allowed to see him and he stood in the doorway just staring at his formerly carefree and cocky best friend. He was so still and covered in bandages that the only way you knew he was alive was the blood pressure cuff constantly checking his stats.

The doctor's report had been horrific. Seth had been whipped, cut, burned with cigarettes, bitten, beaten, concussed, one of his shoulders had been dislocated, his ribs were bruised and various other injuries they couldn't be sure of but thankfully he hadn't been raped. He had been given Tetanus shots and various other shots to ward off infection because of the unclean place he had been found.

He walked closer to the bed and held the pale hand on the bed. "Oh Seth, let me see your pretty eyes."

As if Seth had heard him, his eyelids started to flutter before opening.

"He's awake!" He yelled, startling the nurse that was walking by and he turned to look down at Seth.

Seth blinked his eyes as he looked at him before his face filled with terror.


	3. Chapter 3

_The year that Seth turned 15, his entire life changed. His parents had divorced and his mother went god-knows-where and his father turned into a mean drunk. He didn't hit Seth or anything like that, he kept his abuse verbal and Seth started spending more time at his best friend Roman's house. One day after his 15_ _th_ _birthday, his father threw him out of the house._

 _Seth took his backpack and went to the only place he could, Roman's house. He didn't tell anybody anything he just asked if he could stay for dinner and eventually Roman asked if he wanted to spend the night. He lay, wide awake in Roman's spare bed all night, trying to figure out what he was going to do until the magnitude of what his father had done set in and he started crying. He muffled his sobs in the pillow but of course Roman heard him and woke up. He didn't say anything, he just got in bed with Seth and held him until he couldn't cry anymore. That was when he made a vow to himself that he would never cry again._

 _Of course he had to tell Roman what happened, he couldn't hold it back anymore and then he had to talk Roman out of going after his father. Roman hid him in his room for a week, sneaking him food before they were caught. It was Roman's older brother back from his senior year at college that found Seth one day coming out of the shower after he thought everyone had left and everything had to come out. Seth and Roman's mother had to talk Roman, Roman's father and brother out of going after Seth's father but he didn't want anyone going to jail because of him. They had a family meeting and decided that Seth would stay with them from now on and Seth couldn't believe their kindness._

 _The next day, Roman, Seth and Roman's father went back to his house while Seth's father was at work and took all of Seth's belongings back to their house. From that day on he was a member of the Reigns family and he loved all of them for it. He worked hard in school so he could get a scholarship so that his education wouldn't cost them any money and he worked hard at home, doing chores like a mad man until the family told him to chill out. Despite his situation, he was happy and he and Roman were now practically brothers._

* * *

Seth looked unbelieving as Roman looked down at him with such a tender expression after what he had done. But at the same time, he wanted to believe that it was real and that Roman really did care about him, but then he remembered the glee on Roman's face as he pressed those lit cigarettes to his torso and burned his flesh. He wanted to rip his hand out of Roman's grip but his arm didn't want to obey him. Before he could say anything, the doctor rushed into the room.

He listened to the doctor's rundown of his injuries while Roman held and rubbed his hand and he felt like he was in The Twilight Zone and he could barely concentrate on anything. He wondered why he didn't feel more scared of Roman after what happened but he figured that he must be in shock or something was making him numb to it.

Finally the doctor left and Roman poured him a glass of water which he drank gratefully. His throat was sore from all the screaming and the cold water helped soothe him and he finally felt like he could talk.

He looked up at Roman from under his lashes and asked in a hoarse voice. "Why did you do it?" He twisted the bed sheets up in his fingers while he waited for answers.

"Do what?" Roman asked, leaning down and brushing the hair off Seth's forehead.

"Hurt me like that!" He yelled and then immediately grabbed his throat in pain.

Roman handed him his water and looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean? I could never hurt you."

He slammed his water glass down. "Why are you pretending? You didn't cover your face, I saw you as you hurt me over and over again until I couldn't scream anymore."

Roman looked so hurt that he almost wished that he could take back what he said, but he saw Roman with his own two eyes, up close and personal during those hours of torture.

Before Roman could say anything, a large man in a suit walked into the room.

"Mr. Rollins, I'm Detective John Cena. I'm glad to see that you're finally awake." The man said as he entered the room. "We really need a statement from you about what happened."

Seth gulped and nodded at the imposing Detective. "I was watching the football game and the next thing I knew, I was strung up in a basement by my arms."

"They found traces of a drug in your system and in your glass in your apartment." Detective Cena said. "Who has the keys to your apartment?"

Seth glanced at Roman. "Roman here does and my landlord and me, that's all."

"Can you give us a description of the guy who did this?" Detective Cena asked. "Or anything in the basement that could lead us to him?"

Seth closed his eyes. Could he really do this? Roman was his best friend, practically his brother. "He was tall, about 6'3, muscular build, black jeans and hoodie." He took a deep breath and prepared his lie. "He was wearing a black ski mask but his eyes were..." Seth thought hard. "His eyes were grey." That thought stopped him in his tracks, Roman's eyes were brown. Why would Roman wear colored contacts to attack him?

"Well they were able to get DNA from your attacker so we will be able to get a match if we find a suspect." Detective Cena said, flipping through the little notebook he had been writing in.

"DNA? How?" He asked, "I mean, from where?"

Detective Cena gave him a sympathetic look. "The bite marks he left on your body had his saliva in them but we weren't able to make a mold of his teeth, it looked like he intentionally ripped them out after biting you."

"Oh." He said, remembering the biting and seeing his blood on Roman's lips. They had DNA, all he had to do is say that it was Roman and they would arrest him. He glanced at Roman again and he knew that he couldn't say that it was him.

* * *

Detective Cena left shortly after and Roman and Seth were left alone again. Roman could see the fear in Seth's eyes when he looked at him, which he avoided doing. Seth really thought that he did these horrible things to him. But Seth wouldn't lie to him about something like that. Of course he didn't attack Seth, he hadn't seen him in almost a week until he found him in that alley but Seth seemed convinced and even his description of the attacker matched him. He had to prove himself to Seth.

The nurse who attended Seth walked past the doorway and he let go of Seth's hand and ran after her. "Excuse me?" He asked the nurse. "I'd like to have a DNA test done to exclude me as a suspect in Seth's attack."

"Why?" She asked, in confusion. "I thought that you were his best friend."

He thought up a plausible lie. "Since he doesn't know who attacked him, he seems really afraid of everyone. If he gets the DNA and knows that I'm innocent, it might make him feel better."

"Okay." She said as she grabbed a kit from behind the nurses desk. "We can do it in front of him so he knows for sure."

He smiled and let out a relieved breath. "Good idea, thanks." A thought crossed his mind. "Is this test good enough to differentiate between identical twins?"

"Yes it is." She said as they walked back to Seth's room.

"Interesting." He said casually as they walked into Seth's room. He walked back over to the chair next to Seth's bed and sat down and the nurse leaned over him and swabbed the inside of his cheek with a cotton swab and put it into a sealed tube when she was done.

"Don't worry Seth," The nurse said as she sealed the tube in a bag, "This DNA test is 99.9% accurate, you can trust it." The nurse left the room again with the test.

"Did you just volunteer a DNA sample?" Seth asked, confused.

He went to hold Seth's hand again and tried not to be hurt when Seth flinched and pulled it away. "Yes, I don't know why you think that it was me that hurt you but I promise that it wasn't and this test will prove that to you. I love you man and we're going to get to the bottom of this, I swear."


	4. Chapter 4

Roman stayed by his side the whole day and he didn't know why he didn't ask him to leave. He felt scared when he was there but the brief time when he left to talk to the nurse, he felt even more scared. Growing up, Roman had always acted as his protector, the boy that drove his nightmares away and made him feel safe and now that was taken away from him. He felt lost without Roman.

They wouldn't let him sleep because of his concussion so he couldn't even close his eyes and pretend to be asleep so all he had was his thoughts. If Roman was guilty then why would he voluntarily give his DNA, the police would catch him. But what if Roman didn't know that he was guilty, he could have multiple personalities or something. It sounded a bit like a soap opera but it was a legitimate mental illness but that didn't explain the grey eyes. By the time the afternoon rolled by he was even more confused and had a headache forming.

The doctor was willing to release him since his concussion wasn't giving him problems and he was glad. He wanted some time alone without Roman there giving him these sad looks all the time and trying to start up conversations.

His clothes were torn and bloody so he had to ask for a pair of loose fitting drawstring pants from the hospital and a gown to wear home. He was already wearing the gown but he had to ask for Roman's help to put the pants on. Hospital slippers were all he had for shoes and he was quickly helped into a wheel chair and Roman pushed him out to his car that he had had one of his friends drive over from the alley where he was found.

The drive to the pharmacy to fill his prescriptions was fast and before he knew it he was pulling up in front of his building.

"I could carry you, if you want." Roman asked quietly as they got out of the car but Seth wasn't that comfortable with Roman yet to be held by him so he shook his head and walked into the building. Luckily, they didn't have to wait for the elevator because as much as Seth hated to admit it, he was in a lot of pain.

When they got to the apartment, Roman opened the door with his keys and immediately helped him into bed. He brought him a few bottles of water and his pills and left them on the end table along with his cell phone and charger.

Roman stood nervously by the bed. "Well, if there's nothing else you need, I guess I should be going."

Seth looked at Roman. "I... I don't want to be alone." He whispered.

Roman nodded. "How about this. I'll bring a chair in here and you can lock and barricade the door so I can't get in and I will sleep on the couch so you won't be in the apartment alone." Roman smiled a little smile. "We can watch TV and text back and forth."

Seth felt relieved. Roman understood and he wouldn't be alone. "Thank you."

* * *

 _Shortly after Seth moved in with the Reigns family it got out around school that his father had kicked him out. Kids being kids, they started bullying Seth which he never told anyone. Roman didn't know because they were in different classes that year but eventually some kid took it too far in front of Roman._

 _"_ _Yo Seth, you're such a loser that even your own father doesn't want you." The kid said pushing Seth._

 _Seth wasn't a wimp but he also didn't want to get in a fight so he let it slide until he heard an angry shout. "Shut your mouth!"_

 _The kid turned around and Roman tackled him to the ground and started hitting him. Seth was shocked, Roman was big but he wasn't a violent guy and he normally wouldn't hurt a fly. Eventually teachers managed to break up the fight but Roman was suspended for a week and was forced to miss a big football game which they lost. Seth felt so guilty but Roman didn't mind the suspension, "No one messes with you as long as I'm around." was all he would say about the matter and the bullying was over as soon as Roman was back at school, everyone knew not to mess with Seth._

* * *

Seth woke up and looked at his phone. It was 1 am and he had to go to the bathroom. He gingerly got out of bed and went to the bathroom and then went back to his bed. He sat down and looked at the clock again, he felt anxious and didn't want to sleep anymore. He took some more medicine and changed out of the hospital clothes that he was still wearing, putting on a pair of loose fitting sweat pants and a long sleeve shirt being careful not to brush against the bandages on his back.

Sighing he got up and went to the bedroom door and listened. He could faintly hear the TV in the background so he quietly took the chair away from the door knob and unlocked the door. He crept out into the darkened living room, anxious but not scared and went to see if Roman was still awake.

Roman was laying on his back with his head facing the TV but he quickly turned when he approached. "Hi." Roman said quietly.

"Hi." He said back shyly. "Can I watch with you?"

"Of course." Roman said, sitting up and moving over to make room for Seth. "Can't sleep?"

He sank down on the sofa, the fabric still warm from Roman's body. "Nope. Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure, you can choose." Roman said, handing over the remote.

He chose his and Roman's favorite movie and he was asleep on Roman's shoulder 30 minutes in.

* * *

Seth woke up the next morning lying on the couch with a blanket over him, he looked all over for Roman and saw him lying on his side on the floor without even a pillow or blanket. Seth smiled because that was so Roman, sweet, kind and gentle but then he remembered the punches that Roman threw at his hanging body and how he felt that his ribs were all breaking and he wanted to cry. What was real?

A loud pounding on the door broke him out of his thoughts and Roman woke up.

"I'll get it." Roman said, quickly getting off the floor and unlocking the door.

"Hello Mr. Reigns, is Mr. Rollins here?" Detective Cena asked as he pushed his way into the apartment.

Seth stood up and turned to face him. "Hello Detective, is there anything that I can help you with?"

"We'd like you and Mr. Reigns to come down to the station with us so we can ask you some more questions, if you don't mind." Detective Cena said as he moved to the side and that was when Seth noticed the other two burly police officers behind him.

"Okay, just let me take my medicine and find my shoes." He said as he slowly walked to his room. He noticed one officer follow him and another follow Roman as Roman tried to go to the bathroom. He wondered why the officers were there and why Detective Cena seemed to be acting cold to them, he couldn't know that Seth lied to him, could he?

He quickly took his pills and joined the others back in the living room. They were ushered to the elevator and down to two police cars and separated. Seth rode with an officer and Roman rode with Detective Cena and the other officer. When they got to the police station, they were separated again and Seth started to worry. What if they found out that it was Roman? They put him in an interrogation room and eventually a mean looking man walked in and introduced himself as Detective Orton.

"How well do you know Mr. Reigns?" The detective asked as he sat backwards in the folding chair.

"We're best friends." He said simply. "We grew up together and when my father kicked me out his family took me in. We're like brothers."

Detective Orton looked at him hard. "Do you know of any reason why he would want to hurt you?"

"Roman?" He asked surprised. "He couldn't hurt anyone, especially not me."

Detective Orton nodded. "Did you know that he gave a DNA sample to be tested against the DNA we found on you?"

Seth tried not to shudder thinking about those bites. "Yes, I was there when he did it. I was confused and scared when I first woke up so he did it to reassure me."

"Are you sure you're not trying to protect him?" Detective Orton asked, leaning forward. "After all, he took you in when you had no one to turn to. Maybe you feel like you owe him something?"

"It wasn't Roman okay?" He said angrily. "The guy that did it had grey eyes and Roman's are brown and Roman has a sleeve tattoo. I didn't see a tattoo on the guy as he was beating me." Seth stopped. It was true, Roman had an amazing Samoan tattoo on one arm from his chest to his wrist and the guy that took him didn't. Seth was there when Roman got the tattoo on his 18th birthday, it took two days, 17 hours total to get and it was the most bad-ass thing Seth had ever seen. He'd know that tattoo anywhere.

After a few more questions, Detective Orton had no other alternative but to let him go and Seth felt relieved. Now he knew that Roman didn't do it but he still didn't know who did. Detective Orton didn't even bother to show him out so when he left he saw an open door and heard Roman's voice coming from it. He looked into the room and saw that it was empty but there was a large piece of glass separating the room from the interrogation room that Roman was in. Seth snuck back to the door and closed it. He could clearly see and hear Roman and Detective Cena talking.

"Why did you ask the nurse if the DNA test could differentiate between twins?" Detective Cena asked, leaning back in his chair.

Roman sighed. "Twins run in my family. As far as I know I don't have one but when Seth asked me why I hurt him, that was my first thought. I don't even think that Seth remembers me asking that."

"Let's just say that you're right and you do have an evil twin running around out there, why would he hurt Seth?" Detective Cena asked.

"The only thing I can think of is that he would want to hurt me." Roman said sadly. "He must have figured out that I'm in love with Seth."


	5. Chapter 5

_Roman never had a big dramatic announcement that he was gay. He just showed up at the house one day with another boy and introduced him as his boyfriend. Nothing was said and the family treated Roman's boyfriends like family just like they treated Seth's girlfriends like family. Seth never thought anything of it, after all Roman hadn't changed, he was still the same boy that Seth had grown up with and he was still secretly Seth's hero._

* * *

Seth stared out the window of his cab as he headed home. He couldn't believe it, Roman was in love with him, him Seth Rollins. They had been the best of friends since they were five years old, how could Roman hide it from him all this time? He knew Roman loved him, but as a friend and brother, he didn't know how to feel about this, after all he was straight. He loved women, everything about them and had never even considered men before. But if he was going to consider a man, then it would be Roman. Roman was a few inches taller than him but he was really good looking, hot even, Seth could admit that. His long black hair was beautiful and his body was muscular and perfect. He was also smart, funny, kind, romantic and pretty much everything you could ask of a potential mate. But Seth still wasn't gay.

As soon as he was in the apartment he sent a quick text to Roman to tell him that he was home safe and to text him when he got back. He made himself a quick lunch and finally, a few hours later he got a text from Roman saying that he was home. Shortly after he got a call from Detective Cena telling him that the DNA results were in and that they didn't match Roman. Earlier in the day he would have been relieved to hear that but he had already figured out that it wasn't Roman but now he had other thoughts on his mind, the fact that Roman had an evil twin out there and that Roman loved him.

He wanted to call Roman and talk about it but he still wasn't sure what to say about it, should he even say anything or just let everything continue like he hadn't heard anything? He didn't come up with an answer before he drifted off to sleep.

He opened his eyes in the darkened room and moaned as a tongue circled his bare nipple and headed down his chest to his abs. He looked down at the dark head making it's way down his body, silky hair caressing his skin. He briefly wondered who was making him feel so good, maybe it was his ex Nikki, but all thoughts went away when the tongue touched the tip of his penis. As the mouth encircled him he felt a strange tickling sensation and was wondering what it was when the person looked up and he realized that the tickling was facial hair. It was Roman!

Seth woke up with a gasp. He couldn't believe he was dreaming about his best friend, and even worse, he was rock hard. He had to get some relief so he closed his eyes and pictured Nikki splayed out underneath him but he couldn't keep her image in his mind. Roman's image kept coming back to him and the same happened when he tried to think of any other girl, he couldn't get Roman out of his mind. He couldn't think of another guy when he was touching himself!

He got up and went into the bathroom, starting the shower and putting it as cold as he could tolerate and eventually his erection went down but he felt kind of empty inside and he didn't want to think about why.

* * *

The next morning Roman stopped in and brought him breakfast. Things seemed normal between them but now he felt awkward and shy after last night's dream. Even worse was that he couldn't seem to stop looking at Roman, really looking. He stared at Roman's hands and fingers as he passed him his coffee. He stared at Roman's biceps as he cut into his pancakes. He stared at Roman's chest as he stretched. He stared at Roman's legs as he crossed them. Seth was frustrated with himself, he was NOT checking out his best friend.

"So... you have an evil twin?" He asked casually after they had breakfast.

Roman sighed. "It seems like it but I can't really call my parents and ask since they're on that cruise. I've always wondered why my brother and I were the only ones in the family that weren't twins."

"I remember when I joined the family, reunions were so weird with so many twins running around, I had so much trouble telling who was who." Seth remembered. "Jimmy and Jey were the worst, they always tried to confuse me even though they aren't exactly identical."

Roman smiled briefly but his face fell again. "I remember when we were in college, some people used to confuse me with someone else. I just thought it was a coincidence, now I wonder if it was my twin all along."

Seth frowned. "Why attack us though? We never did anything to him, he could have just come and introduced himself to us, we would have welcomed him, right?"

"Of course!" Roman said. "He's my brother and I could have accepted him, but now after what he did to you, I'll never forgive him."

"So what do we do now?" He asked, sipping his coffee.

"I don't know," Roman said, running his hand through his hair. "I think all we can do is wait for the police to find him or wait for his next move. We have to be on guard at all times."

They chatted for a while longer before Roman got up to leave. Seth stared at Roman's ass as he bent over to tie his shoelace then realized what he was doing and looked away with a blush on his face.

"Seth?" Roman said, pulling his attention back to him.

"Yeah?"

"Are we okay?" Roman asked. "I mean do you still see me when you remember what happened?"

"We're good, big man. I know that it wasn't you." He said as he reached his good arm up and wrapped it around Roman in a hug. He didn't stop to think about how good it felt when Roman hugged him back.

* * *

Roman closed Seth's apartment door behind him and his phone sounded saying he had a text.

 **I think it's time we meet don't you brother?**

An address popped up and he looked back at Seth's door. Should he call the police and have them meet his brother instead?

 **Come alone and no one gets hurt.**

No matter the danger, he needed answers and his brother was the only one that could give them to him. He looked back at Seth's door and decided that he had to do this and he had to do it alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Seth watched Roman through the peephole in his door and knew that something was wrong with the way Roman kept looking at the door. When Roman quickly walked away, he grabbed his keys and followed him.

Roman drove to the industrial part of town and Seth followed in his car. When Roman parked his car, Seth parked his around the corner and then followed Roman on foot.

What he saw shocked him. Even though he knew that Roman had a twin and had been in the same room as the twin, seeing them standing together was still a shock. They really were identical. The same height, body type, long hair, though Roman's was in a bun and the twin wore his loose. The only difference that he could see was the eyes and the tattoo, they even dressed alike. He crouched down behind some crates so he wouldn't be seen and watched the two men.

* * *

"Why did you do it?" Roman asked in an angry, clipped tone.

"What no hello, no hug for your brother Robert?" The twin asked with an arrogant smirk.

"You're not my brother!" Roman shouted. "My brother would never hurt my best friend like that."

"Ah, Seth, the chosen one." Robert said, rolling his eyes. "Our parents threw me away and a few years later, they get a brand new son. Only this time they chose to keep a stranger instead of their own blood."

"Seth isn't responsible for our parents mistakes and neither am I." Roman reasoned. "I don't know why they gave you up. I never knew you existed until a few days ago, you should have came to me as soon as you found out about me, I would have been happy to meet you, but now I can't forgive you for what you did to Seth."

Robert shook his head. "It always comes back to Seth for you doesn't it? Don't worry, I'm not done with him yet, I was just giving him a little break."

Roman took a menacing step forward. "Don't even think..." Roman's words were cut off when Robert pulled out a gun and pointed it Roman.

"You know, I'm not a fag like you but I can admit that Seth does have a nice enough ass, for a guy." Robert said waving the gun around. "Maybe the next time I get my hands on him, I'll have a little fun with him."

"Touch him again and I'll kill you!" Roman said fiercely. "I'll do everything in my power to protect Seth from you."

"Oh, brother that's not a very nice thing to say to someone with a gun." Robert said in a sing song voice. "Maybe I'll wait for dear old mom and dad to come home from their cruise and introduce them to my little friend here instead."

"Leave them alone!" Roman roared as he charged at Robert, uncaring of the gun. Robert was prepared and he swung the barrel of the gun and hit Roman right in the temple knocking him out.

Robert crouched down over Roman's unconscious body and whispered something in his ear and then he was gone.

* * *

Seth watched all this from his hiding place and as soon as Robert left, he ran to Roman and sank down on the ground on his knees, heart racing. There was a cut on Roman's temple where the gun hit him, and a bruise was already forming but he was still breathing.

Seth gently slapped Roman's face and called his name and eventually Roman's eyes opened. "Are you okay?" He asked, prodding Roman's wound as tenderly as he could.

Roman nodded. "Why are you here?"

"I followed you and it's a good thing I did or you could have been passed out in this alley all day." He said helping Roman sit up slowly.

"Where is he?" Roman asked looking around.

"He whispered something to you and then left. I was too far away to hear what he said." Seth looked at the wound on Roman's head and tried to lead him back to the cars. "We really should get you to the hospital.

"No." Roman said, swatting his hand away. "You need to get away from here."

"I know but first I need to make sure you're okay." He said forcefully. "If you won't go to the hospital then I'll take you back to your place and fix you up." Roman let him lead him back to his car and the drive to Roman's apartment was quiet, both of them thinking of Roman's confrontation with Robert.

It was obvious that he had to go into hiding since Robert already said he was going to come after him again but he didn't want to leave Roman vulnerable. Roman wanted to protect him and he wanted to protect Roman just as much. Slowly a plan formed in his mind.

* * *

He bandaged Roman's wound as good as he could and proceeded to pack a bag. He and Roman spent so much time together that they both kept a bit of clothes and other things at each other's apartment so he threw most of it into the bag and borrowed one of Roman's large hoodies since he didn't have a jacket. Other things that he might need could be bought once he was safe.

Roman was deep in thought pacing. "Get as far away as you can and don't tell anyone where. Don't even say what direction you're going in. Keep your cell phone off and don't use your credit card."

"I know, I know." He said, pulling out his phone and turning it off. He didn't want to leave but he couldn't put it off any longer. He looked at Roman and his heart leapt, he couldn't leave without doing something.

He walked up to Roman and grabbed him by the neck and brought him down for a kiss. Roman was surprised and tried to pull away but he wasn't having any of that and his grip tightened and his other arm went around his neck. Finally Roman quit trying to get away and kissed him back and it was... magical. Seth had never really liked kissing, seeing it as merely a means to an end. If you wanted sex you had to lead up to it with kissing, but he could happily spend hours just kissing Roman.

His lips were so plump and soft and demanding. One of Seth's hands was still on Roman's neck but the other fisted in the collar of Roman's shirt and was pulling him closer. Roman's arms were wrapped around his back, pulling him closer too as they attacked each other's mouths. Kissing girls was all soft and sweet and boring and this was so powerful, like they were trying to consume each other. His body felt like it was on fire and eventually he had to pull away. They looked at each other as they gasped for breath and tried to come to terms with what had just happened. Seth was a little faster.

He grabbed his bag and headed for the door. "Be careful, Rome."

"You too." He heard as he closed the door behind him and walked away from his favorite person in the world.


	7. Chapter 7

_The night Seth and Roman went to their senior prom, Seth knew he hated Finn Balor. Roman and Finn had been dating for 3 months and were going to the prom together while Seth was going with his girlfriend Sasha Banks. They were getting ready together in their freshly pressed suits and crisp ties, Roman's hair in a bun and Seth's flowing loose because Sasha liked it that way. Roman wouldn't stop staring at his phone and it was really annoying Seth. It seemed that all of Roman's time was given to Finn now and there was nothing left for Seth. He knew that he should be happy that Roman was happy but it felt like Roman was too good for Finn. Finn came from Ireland and had an accent but that was the most interesting thing about him, he was quiet, small and Seth didn't think that he was very good looking. Roman should be with someone handsome, outgoing, athletic and fun to be around, more like Seth himself was._

 _Later, as Roman's parents took pictures of them with their dates and he saw Roman kiss Finn on the cheek, he knew that Finn was the wrong guy for Roman. He was sure the feeling in the pit of his stomach was hate even though it felt a little like jealousy. As the years went by he had the same feelings about all of Roman's boyfriends, Tyler, Randy, AJ and Jason but it was only natural to want the best for your best friend right?_

* * *

Seth sat outside his apartment in a rented car and waited for Robert to show up. He knew that Roman would not have approved but he had called Detective Cena and told him that they had found out Roman's twin's name was Robert, it wasn't much for them to go on, but every little bit helped the case.

After he left Roman's apartment he had gone to a cash machine and taken out several hundred dollars and he went into the nearest electronics store and bought a pre-paid phone. Next, he took a bus across town and rented a plain car before going to look up an old friend, Dean Ambrose.

Dean was a guy that he met when he was in college. He didn't actually go to school there, he just dealt drugs to the kids that did. Seth and Roman never did drugs but they ended up at a few parties that Dean was at and had started talking sports. They had drifted apart during the years when Dean started selling other illegal things, such as the thing Seth needed.

The meeting with Dean was uncomfortable to say the least. Seth wasn't used to buying guns and Dean made sure to make fun of him as often as he could until he told him that someone was threatening his family. He came away with a small, clean revolver, a pack of bullets thrown in for free and Dean's guarantee that he would be there if things went bad.

Now he sat in a car the reeked of disinfectant hoping to catch Roman's twin brother breaking the law. He had plenty of time to think in that car. Think about the kiss and what it had meant. Think about his feelings for Roman which were definitely deeper than the had thought. That kiss had opened a door in Seth that had always been closed – men. Suddenly he was wondering what sex with a man (specifically Roman) would feel like. Would it be too rough, how bad would it hurt, how good would it feel, what did Roman's cum taste like?

He stayed there all day until he couldn't keep himself awake then he drove to the cheap little motel he was staying at and he dreamed about Roman. The dreams weren't sexual at all, they were simple things that warmed his heart. In one dream they were laying in bed, fully clothed and he was wrapped up tight in Roman's arms watching a football game. In another, they were walking in the park holding hands, it was like the dreams were showing him how things could be between them and he realized that he wanted them to come true.

* * *

Roman was worried. He knew that he had told Seth not to tell him where he was going but he hated not knowing if Seth was safe. He tried not to think of the kiss that came out of nowhere but it kept popping up in his mind. He had finally kissed Seth - no Seth had kissed him, voluntarily and passionately. The kiss was everything he had dreamed of ever since he realized that he liked boys instead of girls and that he was in love with his best friend.

The years growing up together had been wonderful, he had a special part of Seth that no one else got to have but at the same time, he needed more as a man. When they were children they would hug and hold hands all the time until it became uncool but as teenagers they still hugged a lot, patted each other on the back, ruffled each others hair, slung an arm around each other and the like, but that was natural for close friends. He had never noticed how touchy-feely they were with each other because they had always been like that until his ex Randy had mentioned it. Randy was really jealous and hated that he spent so much time with Seth and even reassuring him that Seth only liked girls didn't help.

He tried not to think about Seth anymore and his thoughts went to Robert. What had he gone through in his life to make him so evil? He tried to imagine what it would have been like growing up with another brother but that only made him think about Seth again. What Robert did to Seth was unforgivable and when he threatened him again and said that this time he would rape him, Roman had wanted to tackle him to the ground and beat him until he couldn't move and then threatening their parents next had him right at his limits. If Robert didn't have that gun he would have taken him out right then and there.

The weekend went by with no contact from Robert or Seth and he started feeling stir crazy just sitting in his apartment waiting, so he decided to go into work. He opened his car door and started getting in when a wet rag went over his mouth and nose as someone grabbed him from behind. He tried to fight back but Robert had better leverage over him and he eventually felt blackness closing in on him as he lost consciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

Roman woke up in a cold basement with his hands tied above his head. He looked down at the ground and saw some old dark stains and figured that this must be where Robert took Seth when he had tortured him. He looked up at his hands and saw that they were zip-tied together and that there was another hook a few feet from him. He looked back at the floor, his feet weren't that far from the ground and he thought that maybe he could touch the floor with his tip-toes.

He struggled for a few minutes but finally managed to get his bound hands over the end of the hook and he sank down to the floor, panting. He pulled uselessly at the zip-ties then remembered a report he saw on the news once about breaking them. He put his hands up over his head and pulled his hands down fast while putting as much force as he could into pulling them apart and by the time his hands got down to his hips, they had broken apart. He looked at his sore wrists with relief before walking to the door and trying the handle, it was unlocked.

He opened the door slowly and quietly and peeked around, not seeing Robert anywhere. He went for the stairs and climbed up into a dark dusty warehouse. He hid behind a crate until his eyes became adjusted to the lack of light before creeping out and trying to find a way out. He saw two doors, one a few feet from the staircase he had come up from and another across the large room. He decided to try the one further away and quietly navigated the room full of crates, barrels and boxes. He approached the door and tried the handle but he opened the door right to his brother.

* * *

Seth sat in his rented car watching Roman's apartment. After days watching his own apartment and not seeing Robert, he had changed to watching Roman's. As he sat in the car and watched the building he realized how much he missed Roman. They had been so close for almost all of their lives and they talked to each other everyday without fail. This was the longest he had gone without talking to Roman and he missed his deep voice and his rich laugh. He wanted to talk to him so bad but every time he picked up his phone to call him, he wondered if Robert had his place bugged.

He fell asleep in his car one night, too tired to drive to the motel and when he woke up early the next morning he saw Robert walking towards Roman's building. Now that he knew to look for differences he could see that Robert walked differently from Roman, with a lot of swagger and bravado. Roman was humble and had a quiet confidence but Robert was all ego and it definitely showed.

He watched Robert enter the building through the parking garage and he wondered if he should follow or call Roman or the cops but before he could decide, he saw Roman's car leave the garage with Robert behind the wheel. He waited until the car passed him before he followed.

* * *

The second Roman saw Robert, he charged and hit him with a tackle that sent him down to the dusty floor. His surprise only lasted a moment before Robert was fighting back and he was incredibly strong, but so was Roman. They were evenly matched in strength so Roman tried to make up for it by being unpredictable. He punched Robert in the kidneys while Robert hit him in the face and they rolled around on the floor violently attacking each other. Robert managed to get him on his back and he pulled out a knife and plunged it down towards Roman's neck. He brought both arms up and managed to block the knife but his arm got sliced in the effort. He reared back with his good arm and punched Robert square in the face, knocking him off of him. They both rose to their feet and looked at each other.

"Stop!" Seth yelled, and Roman turned toward him and he was surprised to see him pointing a gun at Robert. He turned to look at Robert and it was as if everything went into slow motion. He saw Robert run at him with the knife raised and then he heard the deafening roar of a gun going off. He saw his brother struck and crumple to the ground unmoving as his ears still rang from the gunshot.

He turned and Seth launched himself into his arms, kissing his face and holding him tight until the police ran in and checked for Robert's pulse, Detective Cena shook his head no and he knew that his brother was dead.

* * *

Sometime later Roman sat in the back of the parked ambulance still numb. He heard the paramedics say that he might be in shock but he didn't care. His brother was dead. He was safe, his family was safe, Seth was safe but all he could think of was how things should have been different between him and Robert. They should have grown up together, shared everything together, the good times and the bad and Robert would never have turned out like he had.

Seth came into the back of the ambulance and sat down next to him. "Do you hate me?"

He looked at Seth's watery brown eyes and a small smile lifted his lips. "I could never hate you. You saved my life."

Seth hugged him, mindful of his bandaged arm. "I couldn't let him hurt you." Seth pulled away and looked in his eyes. "I love you."

He smiled for real this time. "I love you too."

He put his hand on Seth's face and caressed his cheek before pulling him in for a tender kiss. Everything would be alright now.


	9. Chapter 9

Three months later and Roman's parents still refused to talk about Robert and it was frustrating but they had been officially dating ever since. Three months of what was turning into an even more wonderful relationship between the two. They were out to everyone and no one seemed very surprised that they were together, most seemed to expect it. Not much changed really. They still had separate apartments, they still went out and did things together except now they were dates instead of just hanging out but now there was hand holding, cuddling and kissing, a lot of kissing.

They still hadn't had sex yet because Roman wanted to make sure Seth was ready but the problem was that Seth had been ready for about a month now and Roman seemed not to notice. He did everything he could think of including grabbing Roman's crotch while they were making out but still nothing had happened. He didn't know how to seduce a guy, he had never done it before. He wore the tightest clothes he could, bent over in front of Roman to show him his ass, tried to push Roman down and grab him, but nothing worked and he was left with a case of blue balls.

They were sitting on the couch watching football and Seth was horny-again. This was it, time to put himself out there. He shook Roman's arm off his shoulders and sat on Roman's lap, knees on either side of his thighs and took Roman's mouth in a hard kiss. Roman kissed him back and Seth grabbed Roman's shirt and lifted it up and off.

"What are you doing baby boy?" Roman asked, nuzzling Seth's neck.

He pushed Roman's shoulders back until he could look at him in the face. "Trying to get laid. Want to help?"

Roman opened his mouth to protest but Seth just kissed him to shut him up.

"I'm ready." He said, grinding their cocks together. "Like really ready."

Roman groaned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I want that cock now." He said, grinning and Roman laughed before standing up with Seth still in his arms and Seth wrapped his legs around Roman's waist tightly. This was new, he'd never been carried off to bed before.

Roman put him down gently on the bed and he started working his clothes off, struggling with the tight pants and he looked up and saw Roman smiling fondly as he watched. "Clothes off!" He ordered as he finished with his pants.

Roman took his pants off and they were both in their underwear as Roman got on the bed and pushed him down, taking his mouth hungrily. God he loved kissing Roman, he could do it for hours but he was horny enough that they could skip it this time. He pulled Roman's head away and broke the kiss but Roman just attacked his neck and he whimpered. That was something new that they had discovered, his sensitive neck and Roman loved to lick and kiss and bite at his neck until he was covered in marks and he loved it but once again, he was so horny that they could skip it.

He pulled Roman's head away again and Roman looked at him. "Be patient, we have all the time in the world."

He took a deep breath and nodded. He started thinking that maybe he should slow down a little until Roman sucked down on one of his nipples and his back arched off the bed and he couldn't think of anything anymore. Roman laved and bit at his nipple until it was so hard it hurt before doing the same to the other and Seth's cock was so hard it was leaking. Roman kissed and licked his way down his abs and Seth thought that this was wonderful. He'd never felt this good with any woman that he had been with.

He was taken out of his thoughts when Roman kissed the tip of his cock and he moaned. "Don't tease me, baby. I can't take it."

"You'll take what I give you and you'll love it." Roman replied and then he licked a strip up Seth's cock and Seth was sure that he wouldn't last long enough to get to the main event. Seth was so focused on Roman's mouth on him that he didn't notice the wet finger probing his entrance at first. He tensed up instinctively before cursing himself and trying to force himself to relax.

"It's okay." Roman said. "We can take our time."

"No, I want this." He said panting. "Just give me a second."

Roman rubbed gentle circles over his hole and he shivered as his body relaxed into it and Roman's finger slid into him up to the first knuckle. "Is that okay?"

He breathed deep and nodded. It wasn't painful, just awkward.

Roman moved his finger in and out and the awkward feeling went away by the time the second finger entered him. Roman had big hands and he could definitely feel the stretch with two fingers but he couldn't wait until it was Roman's cock inside him. Before long, Roman moved his fingers in such a way that a bolt of pleasure raced through his body and made his toes curl and he gasped. Oh he wanted more of that. He looked up and saw Roman smiling before a third finger entered him and hit that spot again. His toes curled. "Hurry Roman, I need you inside me."

Roman stretched him a little longer before lubing up his cock. They had already talked and taken tests and had decided to forgo condoms since they were both clean. They had never been with anyone else without condoms and wanted to be with each other like that.

"I'll go slow." Roman whispered as he leaned in for another breath-stealing kiss, and then the tip of his cock breached Seth's entrance.

Seth gasped into Roman's mouth. That was so much bigger than a couple of fingers. Roman moved slowly as he promised and it burned but it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. When Roman was all the way in, he stopped and waited and as soon as he felt like Roman could move he told him so.

Roman withdrew slowly and eased back in and every time he did, it felt better and better. "Go faster, I need it faster, Rome!"

Roman started moving faster and it was perfect. He wrapped his legs around Roman's back and started meeting him thrust for thrust and he had never felt anything so amazing before. Every time Roman's cock brushed his prostate he arched up and nearly cried out. This was what he had been missing all his life. His cock bounced between them untouched and his balls tingled and he knew that he was very close.

"Roman, I'm gonna... You're making me..." Roman's thrust was hard and deep and that was exactly what he needed to go over. He came with a strangled cry, cum splattering between them and the next thing he felt was warmth filling his ass.

Roman slowly pulled out and collapsed next to him on the bed. Roman turned to him and pulled him close for a kiss. "That was amazing."

Seth struggled to get his breathing back to normal. "Yeah, it was."

"I can't wait until you do that to me." Roman purred in his ear.

Seth thought he might have died and gone to heaven. "Just give me a minute and then I'll rock your world."

"Promises, promises." Roman taunted as he kissed Seth again and again.

* * *

 _ ***That's the end of this story. I know that I'm not the best Rolleigns writer but thank you everyone for sticking with my stories and commenting, favoriting and subscribing. You're the best.**_


End file.
